Yugi vs Yami Yugi
by Xanaphia
Summary: Yugi won't let Yami Yugi out except for dueling. YamiYugi hates him for this and trys to take over, but fails. Yugi tells himslef that he won't duel anymore, but guess what he has to why and for who you'll find out, but who is he fighting? YamiYugi escape
1. Soul Exchange

Yami Yugi vs. Yugi  
Written by Xanaphia  
Chapter one  
Impisionment  
  
I've been died for so long. Why won't Yugi allow me to control his body other   
then the use of dueling. I don't want anything to happen to him, I mean that  
is the last thing that I want for him,but yet I want to be free. Free from   
this horried room, I can't stand it's mazes anymore, I have no fun with them  
if no one enters my mind. Yugi want let me in his room unless there is a duel  
going on.  
  
Yami Yugi gets up, and nockes on Yugi's door.  
  
Go away Yami! I don't need you now." He shouted.  
  
But Yugi, I have nothing to do, I'm imprissened in you, I want my freedom   
for a little while. Said Yami Yugi.  
  
I said no! Who knows what you'll do, you are forign to this land, and rember  
what you almost made Kaiba do? You could have killed him! I'm lucky I got my  
grandpa back! Because of you all this happened!   
  
Yugi-I-I'm sorry. Said Yami Yugi.  
  
Shut up and go away! Shouted Yugi.  
  
Fine I well go away. Said Yami Yugi.  
  
I don't care what Yami Yugi says! Once he was in my life it only got harder!  
I almost lost grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers. If I let him controll my body  
he may never let me control it ever agein. I just can't believe he put me  
though that much pain.  
  
Next day  
"Yugi, I want to duel with you." Said Kaiba.  
"Shure Kaiba." Said Yugi.  
"Only this time I have a little surprize. Ramazess!" Kaiba shouted  
"It's Bukura's Millanium Ring! How did you-Tristan! You found it in the   
forest! We all promissed not to-" Yugi was cut off by Kaiba's laughter.  
"Wrong you, Tristan, Mai, and Tea promissed not I." Said Kaiba.  
"Yugioh!" Shouted Yugi  
Nothing happened.  
You told me to leave you alone Yugi, so I did. Said a far off voice.  
"Stop playing around." Said Kaiba.  
"Yugioh...Don't leave me. What did I say to you? Hey...Please I need you."  
Yugi cried out to Yami Yugi.  
You need me? So you can imprison me agien. What is one lose. Nothing so deal  
with it. Said Yami Yugi.  
Yugi fell to his nees, then rose back up, he took the millanum puzzle and   
though it to the ground. The eye on the puzzle broke off. Yugi picked it up.  
He tried to put it back on the puzzle but it wouldn't stay.   
"Ha ha ha! Forget it I'm not dueling a loser." Kaiba left in his regual form.  
"Yami Yugi, come back!" Shouted Yugi.  
Suddenly a bright light came from out of the puzzle, and Yami Yugi's soul  
was transfered into Yugi, then Yugi's soul was transfered into the puzzle.  
Yugi's eyes opened, but Yami Yugi was in Yugi's body. All Yugi knew now Yami  
Yugi knows, and now Yami Yugi knows Yugi's feeling to Tea, but never had it   
in him to tell her. 


	2. Bitter Betralment

Chapter two   
Betralment  
Written By Xanaphia  
  
Yami Yugi ran, he wished he had his long legs but this would have to do.   
He searched Yugi's mind to see if he could find were Tea lived. yami   
Yugi screamed in pain for Yugi would not let him in his chamber of secrets.   
Someone rushed to him.  
  
"Yugi! Are you alright?" Asked Tea helping him up.  
  
"Yes, I-Tea?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Do you want to duel me?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"You know I would lose to you." She said.  
  
"You know my heart wouldn't allow it." He replied.  
  
Tea looked at Yami Yugi, but all she saw was little Yugi. She to cared for   
him, but she never expected him to notice her at all. She just lefted him   
right off the ground and still was stunned. She was still holding his arm.  
  
Good she at least shows she has affection for my boy. Yugi better be happy  
after this.  
  
Hey! What are you doint? Stop it! I don't want- Little Yugi was cut off.  
  
Shh young one, I do not need your interferance.  
  
But I don't want her to know! If she knows I like her I-I-I-" Yugi was cut   
off yet again.  
  
No, you're scared that she might love me and not you, I understand but trust  
me and shut up.  
  
"Yugi, did you know Jeoy and Mai broke up. Joey has gone nuts the poor guy,   
why do you think Mai turned her back on him?" Asked Tea.  
  
Who the heck is Mai?  
  
That is the blond girl you fought in the duelest kingdom.  
  
Oh yeah, she made me mad when she delt all those harpie ladies, good thing   
Jeoy reminded me how he won. Lets see why would she dump Jeoy.  
  
"Well to me I don't think she was good enough for him. She cheats, not Jeoy.  
She is selfish to-" Yami Yugi was interupted by Tea.  
  
"Those would be ressons why Jeoy would brack up with her though." Said Tea.  
  
She has a point, I hoestly don't know. Yugi?  
  
Oh non you come to me, don't even bother, you ain't getting anything outta   
me. I trust you Yami. Go ahead.  
  
"You know Tea she seems to me like a-well-one that can't decide who to like.  
So people just don't know what type of person they love, untill it is to   
late." Said Yami Yugi.   
  
"Oh, that is true. See you later Yugi." Tea said, but befor she left she   
kissed Yugi, and ran off.  
  
She kissed you! Shouted Yugi.  
  
Wrong little one, she kissed you...Why is this feeling making me feel this   
way? Yami Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Yami? Hey what is it? Asked Yugi  
  
It's nothing my friend. Yami Yugi said.  
  
Yami Yugi went over to Jeoy's the next day, just to chear him up.  
  
"Hello?" Said Jeoy.  
  
"Hi Jeoy!" said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! My best buddy!" Jeoy hugged him.  
  
"Please let go...I can't breath!" Shouted Yami Yugi, for he heard Yugi's   
crys of pain.Being hit around in the puzzle is not picnick. He would know.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yug. You won't believe it! Serenity is better! She is comming   
soon, and I can take her to the beach again, and and and-" Jeoy was so   
exsited he went on and on, but Yami Yugi just shunned him out. He was more   
intersted in Jeoy and Mai, not Jeoy and Serenty.  
  
"That's great Jeoy, but what happened between you and Mai?" Asked Yami Yugi.  
  
"She dumped me, she said something about me and Tea, something like I was   
kissing her every week." Said Jeoy.  
  
"You kissed Tea!" Yami Yugi was ready to sock Jeoy a punch so hard he would   
be died.  
  
"NO! In fact I don't even love Tea. I love Mai, but she dosn't believe me.  
I don't know what to do." Jeoy sat there crying.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on Tea. I'll make shure who it is so I can kill him, and so  
you and Mai can get back together." Yami Yugi said patting Jeoy on the back.  
  
"Thanks Yug, I knew I could count on you." Jeoy hugged Yami Yugi agein only  
gently this time, to afried to smuther his best buddy.  
  
Yami Yugi was walking over to Tea's when he saw her standing there next to   
Kaiba and Mai. Mai and Kaiba where holding hands, and Tea was shouting at   
them, well mostly Mai. Kaiba was in his other form, he raised a hand to   
Tea. Yami Yugi ran out by Kaiba, and high jump kicked him.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Yami and Yugi yealled.  
  
"Oh shut up." Kaiba raised his hand out. "Turn Garnade!" He shouted.  
A huge tempest wind flung Yami Yugi away screaming.  
  
"Don't worry Tea I'm here." Said Tristan.   
Tristan quickly fliped Kaiba over. Mai ran infront of him.  
  
"Back off!" she said.  
  
"Make me!" Shouted Tristan.  
Tea grabbed his arm and tugged him away, and they ran off. Yami Yugi slowly  
awoke. When he awoke he herd two people talking. It was Tristan and Tea.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he Tea?" Asked Tristan concered.  
  
"No, thank you Tristan. I know Yugi fell here somewhere." Said Tea.  
As she bent down by the bushes Tristan had his arms around her.  
  
"Tea, he probbably went home." Said Tristan.  
Tea stode up, as she truned around Tristan kissed her. Yami Yugi and Yugi  
were both infuryated.   
  
How could Tristan do this?! Shouted Yugi.  
  
I'm sorry Yugi...I am truly sorry. Said Yami Yugi.  
  
Stop them! Shouted Yugi.  
  
Is that what you would do? No, you would cry, I can fell you crying, you're  
just telling me to, because I'm doing it not you. Please forgive me. Said   
Yami Yugi.  
  
Tea! How could you?! I love you! You betrade me! shouted Yugi  
  
Betralment...Bitter Betralment.... 


	3. Death of the closest friend

Chapter Three  
Death of the closest friend  
Written by Xanaphia  
  
"Jeoy! I know some stuff for you!" Said Yami Yugi.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Said Joey.  
  
"The person kissing Tea was Tristan." Said Yugi.  
  
"What Tristan?!" Shouted Jeoy.  
  
"Yeah, I love her...How could he do this to me?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I promiss to beat him." Said Jeoy, holding on to Yami  
Yugi's shoulders. Concered for his friend he went to get some choclate. That  
always made him feel better.  
  
"Thanks Joey." Said Yami Yugi and Yugi excited about the choclate.  
  
"Anything for you Yug, you've helped me so much." Joey said hafe crying.  
  
"There is another probblem. Mai is going out with Kaiba." Said Yami Yugi   
bowing his head, getting ready to put his hands over his ears. Awaiting the   
screaming pain inside, but nothing came, nothing came at all. Just tears,   
that was all the came out of him. Yami Yugi looked at him.  
  
Do something! Just don't stand there! Said Yugi worried about his closest  
friend. He just didn't relise how much he would fell Joey's pain latter.  
Yami Yugi went near Joey hugging him, as Joey sobbed he noticed how   
vunerable people could be, and know was afried to be in Yugi's body and not  
in his own. He began crying, hafe was Yugi crying with Jeoy, the other Yami  
Yugi wanting his body back.  
  
You know, I want to be back in my room again.  
  
Then switch with me.  
  
I can't Yugi, the eye is brokin, but there must be a way. Search my walls, I   
bet there is a way to switch.   
  
Oh yeah, I'm probbably going to get myself killed.  
  
You're right. Yugi, there is a open brown door that is your room somewhere,  
just try to find it.  
  
Oh no, I don't wanna go out into this void place!   
  
It's not that outta shape. Oh wait...To you it is...Never mind.  
  
"Ahhh! Somebody help me!" Shouted Tea.  
  
Both Joey and Yami Yugi went to the window. There was Tristan and Kaiba. Mai  
and Tea were next to each other.  
  
"Don't worrie Tea, Kaiba is a good guy. Trust him, he just wan'ts to see us  
happy." Said Tristan.  
  
"Kaiba's not wearing Bakura's ring anymore, he's wearing the eye!" Said Yami  
Yugi amazed.  
  
Look harder, it's tucked in his shirt, I can feel it's persents Yami Yugi.   
Said Little Yugi.  
  
Good point, oh no! It's the soul room!   
  
"What's wrong Yug?" Asked Jeoy.  
  
"Jeoy rember wene I faced Pagusus? That is the soul room, it can take my soul  
away, but it can instantly take Tea's and Mai's away." Said Yami Yugi  
  
"Mai! NO!" Jeoy ran out there up to Mai, Kaiba just smiled evily. He pulled  
out a card it was the binding circle. Joey was bond in tight redish wires.  
  
"Joey? Kaiba, please don't hurt him! I don't want him died!" Pleaded Mai.  
  
"Wasn't he the one who kissed Tea, he left you." Said Yami Kaiba.  
  
"That's not ture Mai...Tristan did it, Yugi told me all about it. He kissed  
Tea not me. I think Tea likes him too! If she was stupid enough to forgett  
about Yugi!" Shouted Joey.  
  
"Now don't lie." Said Yami Kaiba shaking a finger at Joey. "Do you like   
dragons?" Kaiba asked holding a card to his face, slightly laughing. He   
showed the card to Joey, it was the Ultamate Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"Oh maybe something much slower to your death." Kaiba added. He showed Joey   
anouther card, Spider Luncher. This card was not in his deck, but thanks to  
the mullanium ring, he could bring it to life, and have the spider slowly   
suck the life outta Joey or lunch a missal attacks.  
  
Joey was now immensly afried.  
  
"Stop, If I beat you, you have to let me have those items." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
"But if you lose you die with them all!" Said Yami Kaiba.  
  
"What die?! You said I wouldn't die!" Shouted Mai.  
  
"You too well go into the soul room, but I well not allow such a flower like  
you die." Said Kaiba.  
  
Mai believed his lie and stood there watching.  
  
"Kaiba I know you're in there just listen to me and-"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Joey screamed. The red wire was cutting him.  
  
"Kaiba stop it!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
"It can't be helped the binding circle is out of my power untill you beat me.  
Then I well let him go, if he servives." Said Yami Kaiba laughing.  
  
Joey's screams got louder and harder by the seconed, we quikly began. Tea,   
nelt down and tried to pull it off, but it only got tighter.  
  
"Mai! Make him stop! Don't you even care the slightest about Joey? Well do   
you?! Obvously not!" Tea shouted at Mai  
  
Mai just stode there.  
  
"I haven't found her yet. She is comming...The Lady of the Harpies of Light.  
Do not fear." Said Mai in a trance.  
  
Kaiba starred at Mai.  
  
"You're move Kaiba!" Shouted Yugi.  
  
After a long piroid of time in the duel, Yugi was about to finish Kaiba off.  
  
"Go ahead Yugi." Said Kaiba.  
  
"I play the dark hole, next Dark Magican in attack mode! This distroys your  
life points. Now let him go." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Very well." Kaiba snaped his fingers, and Joey fell to the ground.  
Yami Yugi ran to him, he was bleeding badly, and his eyes were closed. He   
opened his eyes.  
  
"Yugi you saved me, thank you." Said Joey.  
  
"Shh, it's all right now. You're save.   
"Then again Yugi, you should know not to trust a Yami. Crush Card!" Shouted  
Yami Kaiba.  
Suddenly Joey screams and disappers.  
  
"Joey!" Shouted Yugi and Yami Yugi.  
  
"Ha ha ha! He's gone now and so well you!" Kaiba grabes Tea's arm.  
  
"Yugi! Help me!" Shouted Tea!  
  
Tea is then pushed into the Soul Room.... 


	4. Yugi's fate

Chapter four  
Freedom of Body and Soul  
By Xanaphia  
  
Yami Yugi went into the Shadow Realm, and looked around, he floated around.  
Then he saw Mai and Tea. Mai floated over by Kaiba clinging onto his jacket.  
  
"Kaiba, I can barely breath. Help me." She begged.  
  
"Help yourself." Said Kaiba, he kicked her away.  
  
"You promissed to protect me." She cried.  
  
"Never trust a Yami." He said.  
  
"You're not Kaiba!" Shouted Mai.  
  
"I never was, now I can't wait untill you die in here, your soul well do me  
wonders, bringing back dark foces of the Yami." Said Kaiba.  
  
"You can't, if you do that then you might bring the games back to life again!  
If you do that you may distroy the univers!" said Yami Yugi.  
  
"My my, you are a nuisance! Why even bother to face me in this place you will  
lose." Said Kaiba.  
  
Yugi, he may be right, he has the eye, and we can't switch.  
  
But Yugioh we have to try. I mean Tea's in danger, so is Mai, and Kaiba has   
been takin over by some wirdo Yami. I mean look what happened to Joey.  
  
Suddenly Yami Yugi rember what Yugi said in the begining   
I said no! Who knows what you'll do, you are forign to this land, and rember  
what you almost made Kaiba do? You could have killed him! I'm lucky I got my  
grandpa back! Because of you all this happened!  
  
I promiss to set things right.  
  
"I would like to see you try. You can't even protect Yugi form me, much less   
anyone eles, Yugioh."  
  
"I would never let you hurt Yugi! Even if you tryed, you wouldn't be stong   
enough to harm him, not with me in the way." Said Yami Yugi infurated.  
  
"I believe me I can." Kaiba said.  
Kaiba waved his hand by Yami Yugi, and Yugi's soul came out, and Yugioh's   
body was present. Yugioh was in Yugi's body, so Yugi was in Yugioh's body.  
  
"Hey I'm tall! My voice is deeper, I'm not a little kid anymore, but I shure  
feel old. Hey Tea look at me!" Yugi in Yami Yugi's body starts flexing.  
  
"Stop that! My body was not to impress wemen! I don't have any muscale tone  
whatsoever!" Shouted Yami Yugi in Yugi's body.  
  
"I thought you were a pharo, people are paid to make you look this awsome.   
Wemen have to praise you otherwise they were killed right?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Umm, but they most likely didn't like me, untill I died trying to distroy   
the sadow games." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
Suddenly they switched bodys, and Yugi was in his body and Yami Yugi was in  
his own body. Yugi suddenly feel to his nees gasping for air.  
  
"Are you shure you can protect him form me now Yugioh?" Said Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi!" Shouted Yami Yugi. 


	5. Chapter five Yami Yugi vs Yami Kaiba

Chapter five   
Duel between Yami Kiaba and Yami Yugi  
Written by Xanaphia   
  
"Hahaha watch him suffer." Shouted Yami Kaiba.  
  
"Shut Up Yami Idiot!" Shouted Yami Yugi at Yami Kaiba.  
  
Yugi coughed hard, he held his neck trying to breath. Kaiba just laughed at   
them both. Yugi grabbed on to Yami yugi's shirt.   
  
"Help-me." He said breathless.  
  
Yami Yugi held him close to his body. Hopeing Yugi wouldn't die. He began  
chanting a spell hopeing something would happen.  
  
"Imparur lamvarta. Imparur lamvarta. Imparur lamvarta. Imparur lamvarta.   
Imparur lamvarta. Imparur lamvarta. Imparur lamvarta!" He began shouting   
this. He didn't want his best friend dead nomatter what.  
  
"Don't even try it, it won't work." Said Yami Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba...Stop this now." Said Mai.  
  
Kaiba turned around to see Mai with purple wings and talons on her hands.  
She became the Queen of the Harpies.  
  
"What?! How did you-" Yami Kaiba was taking aback.  
  
"You arn't the only one with a millanum item you jerk. I have the millanum   
ring, I stole it from you as soon as we were done talking to Tea. Now I   
think this is over." She said angraly.  
  
"I think it's far from over." Said Yami Kaiba.  
  
Tea stands there prying to the magican of faith, and she become the magican  
of faith. She ran over to Yami Yugi, but Kaiba blasted her with the power  
of the millanum eye.  
  
"Hold on Tea!" Shouted Mai.  
Mai flew over to Kaiba, and scrached his back, and Kaiba fell, but shot her  
down as well.  
  
Yami Yugi held a limp Yugi. He held him closer, Yami Yugi's body begain to  
glow immensly bright. Suddenly Yugi's body grew bright.  
Yugi's eyes opened quickly. He looked at Yami Yugi who was forcing his energy  
into Yugi to sastain his life.  
  
"You can't do that fovever Yami boy." Said Kaiba.  
  
"It won't matter after awhile you stupid gay Pagesus mimicker." Yami Yugi   
said hurshly, but yet clamly.  
  
"What did you call me!" Yami Kaiba shouted!  
Suddenly Yami Kaiba began twitching.  
  
"Stop it leave me alone! Go away! I don't want this to happen! Yami Yugi get  
out of here while you c-" Normale Kaiba started.  
  
"Imbesale, do not midal in my afferas. I have to distroy Yugi Moto and his   
Yami for what they both have done to me!" Yami Kaiba began screaming.  
  
Little Yugi held on to Yami Yugi tightly. Almost as if he were a small child  
holding on to his father in fear of something, knowing his father would   
protect him from all harm and danger. Yami Yugi felt this feeling, and   
relised he could reenter Yugi's body, and have Yugi switch with him. He   
took the eye of the puzzle in his hand, then looked at the puzzle then the   
eye, he looked at the eye. The same as Kaiba's only with the piramid twice as   
powerful. He put the eye on Yugi's eye.  
  
"Yugi say the name of your favorit pharo!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
"Yugioh!" He shouted  
  
Suddenly Yugi and Yugioh merged once again, everything was finaly back to   
normal, mostly, but this time Yami Yugi understood a speicle power in the   
puzzle. It had the eye, so the other items may be cantained as well. He   
looked at Yami Kaiba.  
  
"Now, we fight you." Both Yugi and Yugioh's voice sounded, as if they fussed.  
Yami Yugi shot blasts out of his eye. Kaiba turned his utamate blue eyes.  
Yami Yugi ran from the beast as long as he could trying to get aim of him at  
the same time. He felt the blasts just nearly hitting his feet.  
  
Yami Yugi, I have a plan, we have the magican of fate and the harpie lady   
with us, perhapes if they merged as well we could defeat this guy.  
  
You may have a point Yug.  
Yami Yugi stoped running and turned around.  
  
"Mai Tea get next to each other and shouted each others name, you well fuse  
and become a stronger being!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
Mai and Tea looked at each other and nooded.  
  
"Harpie Lady!" Shouted Mai.  
  
"Magican of Faith!" Shouted Tea.  
  
"Magical harpies queen!" Shouted both Yami Mai and Tea.  
  
"No biggy I'll still kill you Yami Yugi." Said Yami Kaiba.  
  
"I dought that Kaiba! Harpie sisters and harpie ladys attack the ultamate   
blue eyes!" Shouted Yami Tiea (Yami Mai and Tea fussion)  
  
With the the ultamate blue eyes suffered a deffet of harpie armys so immance  
just the sound of them could kill you, but with a dragons larg ears it made  
it twice as bad, not even his roooow could overtake that harpies noise.  
Yami Yugi covered his ears. Kaiba shoot another beam at Yami Yugi.  
  
"Laberanth Wall!" Shouted Tiea.  
  
Yami Yugi was protected by the wall. Kaiba lookes at Tiea with great anger.  
  
"Eye soul!" Kaiba shouted  
  
Suddenly Tea and Mai were split appart, and the ring was taken off of her.  
  
"You monster!"Shouted Yami Yugi. He ran over to Tai and Mai, he looked at   
them. He held Tea and Mai in his arms. He saw Tea shaking uncontrolably, and  
Mai didn't move at all. Mai slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened. She   
pointed behind Yami Yugi.  
  
"The ring!" She cried out.  
  
Yami Yugi looked over behind him, Yami Kaiba was about to take the ring.   
  
"No!" Yami Yugi shouted. He jumped on Yami Kaiba.  
  
"That's it I feel finish you! Soul desmerg!" Yami Kaiba shouted.  
  
Suddenly Yami Yugi and Yugi split again. Yugi stode his ground this   
time.  
  
"You can't hurt me! My Yami gave me immensece amounts of energy to withstand  
this place, and you know what? Eat this you evil Yami!" Shouted Yugi. A   
bright light came out of the eye he wore.  
  
"You make me laugh!" Shouted Yami Kaiba. He to shot the beam. It was right in  
the middle and suddenly went to Yugi's face. Then stopped.  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Fine give it your best shot, I would love to see you suffer." Said Yami   
Kaiba. Then he began laughing.  
  
"Fine I well! Yugioh!" Shouted Yugi.   
  
Yami Yugi stode behind Yugi, and the piramide shot out a beam, but with the   
eye Yugi wore the beam was so emance that Yami Kaiba didn't even have time   
to scream, and in a seconed it was over. The eye fell fell Yami Kaiba's eye.  
Kaiba fell to his nees. The shadow realm vanished.  
Bakura was standing there waiting for Yugi. He ran up to the two Yugis, Yugi  
and Yugioh merged, and the puzzle was put back together. Yugi held the eye in  
on hand, and picked up the the with his other, he gave the ring to Bakura.  
  
"Thank you my friend. Yami Bakura!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Monster reborn!" Shouted Yami Bakura.  
Jeoy was reseracted and stode up. He saw Mai on the ground. He ran to her.  
  
"Mai! Mai please wake up! Mai." She said holding her.  
  
"Wha- Joey. Oh Joey...I'm sorry- I had to-" She began.  
  
Joey put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I know, and I still love you." He said.  
  
Yugi ran over to Tea. and held her head up.  
  
"Hey Tea, please wake up." Yugi asked scared she may have already died.  
He began to cry, he held her head near his.  
  
"Yugi?" She asked.  
  
"Tea! Your okay! Your okay!" Yugi screamed as he held her.  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Said Tea.  
  
Kaiba got up. He went to Yugi and bowed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. The eye, it put itslef on me. I  
shouldn't blame it, but I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay Kai-" Yugi was cut off by his Yami speaking to him though the Soul  
room.  
  
Listen to me Yugi. I love Tea, now surender your soul to me! Yami Yugi   
shouted.  
  
Suddenly the shadow realm appeared agien, and Yugi and Yami Yugi were split  
yet again.  
  
"Don't worrie Yugi, you won't die in here untill you lose agienst me. Then   
Tea well be all mine." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
Tea appeared in the Shadow realm in a bubble, with Joey, Mai, Bakura, and   
Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
"I won't I'll just take your soul, and then Tea, they won't rember a thing,   
not even the battle against Yami Kaiba." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Why are you doing this? The eye! No! Yugioh you have to fight it! Don't give  
in to the evil in that eye! Don't! I don't want to fight you!" Said Yugi.  
  
"But you have to Yugi. Let the game begin!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
  
  
Okay to all lovers of this fic. Please send me was on how the the   
duel should be, or interuptions in the duel. This is rated g so keep it   
clean. Help me out here, otherwise Yugi is stuck in there being tormented by  
his own Yami.   
Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, if you want me to review yours just ask me  
and I well. Please excuse my spelling and grammer probblems, thank you. 


	6. chapter six Bakura's Final Act

Chapter Six  
Bakura's finale act  
  
"Your wrong Yugioh, I don't have to fight you at all, I refuss to play this   
worthless game! Not today!" Shouted Yugi.  
  
"Fine sience thear are no monsters to protect you Yugi boy, then I'll take   
your soul right now." Said Yugioh.  
  
"Yugi! Your monsters are the only things that can protect you, play this out.  
I'll help you if I can, we all well. Mai, I need your Harpie Lady cards, and   
that exstra speical card I gave you earlyer." Said Kaiba.  
  
"I'll give it to Tea, I think Yugi well like it a lot." Said Mai.  
  
Tea take the card, and smile at Mai. Mai smiles back. They both look at Yugi.  
Yugi is just watching Yugioh. He gets his hand ready.  
  
"I play Summaned skull." Said Yugi.  
  
Joey sat in the bubble looking at Yugioh. Then he noticed something, a card  
on his side of the field already, it was face up, but nothing was showing   
near Yugioh. He pointed this out to the others. They did not understand this.  
  
Listen to me Yugioh, you don't know what you are doing please forgive me, I   
don't want to hurt to you.  
  
Oh but Yugi I want to hurt you, and yes I can see your hand and your mind. So  
why bother with talking? Play me...I know you have to... For the love of  
Tea, I know you have to now.  
  
Oh no not this!  
  
But I also know that your friends are trying to come up with a plan to help   
you. Now go ahead and face me.   
  
"I Play Dark Magican in attack mode!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
My turn, and with the Dark Magican out there I'm doomed! How can I save Tea.  
I love her.   
  
Yugi draws from his deck, and the Dark Magican appeared.   
  
I'll just have to play this and distroy both of them.  
  
"Dark Magican attack!" Shouted Yugi.  
  
Suddenly his Dark maican card disapeared, and the card went to Yugiohs attack  
cards. Kaiba then took in Joey's observation, any card Yugi plays is really  
Yugiohs cards, Yugi was playing himself, if only Yugi had a differnt deck.  
Yugioh and Yugi were both going to use the same moves on each other, but   
Yugioh would always be a step ahead of him. Kaiba sat in the bubble.   
  
"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Asked Mai.  
  
"Yugi dosn't stand a chance using his own deck agienst this guy, if only we   
could send him another set." Said Kaiba.  
  
"We can, if I can give Yugi my Ultamate sacrafice card then he could take one  
of our decks." Said Jeoy.  
  
"No, Joey, give me that card, now get 12 of your highest cards, add in trapes   
and magic to the 12. This well make Yugi's deck. Now Bakura, do you think   
your ring could transport the Ultamate saccrafice card down there?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Shure. Yami Bakura!" He shouted.  
  
Yugioh and Yugi looked up at Bakura. They both knew he now had the power to   
get out of the bubble, and he did.   
  
"Card exchange." Said Yami Bakura.  
  
Yugi's weakest card was pulled out of his hand, and the new was put in. Bakura  
held Yugi's new deck of 60. Yugi used the card, and took the 500 damage,and  
took the deck, he understod every word Kaiba said, and this may be his only  
chance to save Tea, and his friends. As soon as he played the card however   
he felt deffernt, as the deck was placed in front of him, electricity began  
hitting Yugi. The cards they played would cost each player pain. Yugi fell to  
his nees. He got up slowly, but yet dizzaly.  
  
"A new deck isn't going to help you any, I have the best deck in the world."   
Mocked Yugioh.  
  
"Sorry, but being the owner of the games product, I think that is a missleading  
statment. I have every card you can think of, just think what I could have  
put in there, you are in big trubble." Said Kaiba.  
  
"I dought that, I beat you rember, if those cards were your best, then he   
dosn't stand a chance, thanks for the confidence my friend."Yugioh said.  
  
Kaiba granted at Yugioh for making fun of him. Suddenly the eye lazor hit   
Yami Bakura, and struck him down hard. The ring was off Bakura. Bakura   
couldn't breath. Yugi ran to him. Yugi held him close, and began chanting the  
spell Yugioh chanted to help save him once.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, you tryed. Thank you, save the rest of us please...Good-bye."  
Those were Bakura's last words, and the only other thing you could here other  
than Yugi's tears was Yugiohs laughter.  
  
"You'll pay Yugioh! I've had enough it's time to duel!" Shouted Yugi 


	7. Chapter Seven The Spilt

Chapter Seven The Spilt  
Writtn By Xanaphia  
  
Yami Yugi was gone, Yugi searched the feild for him, then he saw him by the   
ring. Yugi raced to it.  
  
"You are to late Yugi." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
"But I'm not!" Kaiba jumped out of the shield, and grabbed the ring.  
  
"Give it to me!" Said Yami Yugi.  
  
"Not a chance. I caused part of this mess, and I'm here to put an end ot it.  
Lets see what the ring wants shall we?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
He placed it around his neck.  
  
"Kaiba no!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, this time I am in control." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Are you hear to help me?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"No, I'm here to help the others get out of here, then you can finish this.  
I'm sorry there is no way I can assist you." Good bye Yugi."Said Yami Kaiba  
  
Kaiba, Joey, Tea, Mai, and Bakura dissapeared.  
  
"After I beet you Yugi, I well go and claim Tea for myslef." Said Yugioh.  
  
"Only if you win and trust me I won't, let you!" Said Yugi. The puzzle began  
to glow, and in Yugi's hand was the Dark Magican. Kaiba put this in there,but  
why? Yami Yugi would only take it away. He moved it aside to revile the   
Flaming Swordsman. Jeoy's card. Now we are talking, but it isn't enough to   
take the Dark Magicans out.   
  
"The next card you draw is the Blue eyes, you''ll pay that, and kill one of   
my Dark Magicans, and then-" Yami Yugi was interuped.  
  
"Shut up!" Shouted Yugi.  
  
"Fine but you are going to lose." Said Yugioh.   
  
The blue eyes was sent out, and distroyed one of the dark magicains. Yami   
Yugi sent out a card face down, and another in defence. Yugi picked up yet  
another blue eyes, and placed it down as well. Yami Yugi played magical hats  
with his magican. Yugi piced up yet anouther blue eyes, he put that face down  
and he put another card face down, a card that was already in his hand, thanks  
to Bakura. Yami put down summaned Skull.  
Yugi picked up his last card. It was the was trap removeal. He used this to   
get rid of Yami Yugi's first trap he put down, and Yami Yugi didn't care at  
all. one Bluw eyes went after the wrong hat, and so did the second, but the  
third nailed him.   
  
"There I have the led." Said Yugi  
  
"Not anymore!" Yami Yugi placed black hole on the field and then used reborn  
the monster on one of Yugi's blue eys, and hit Yugi's life points derectly.  
All the pain struk Yugi hard and he was on the floor screaming at the top of  
his lungs.  
  
"Somebody help me! Please! Yami Yugi! I know you can hear me! I'm sorry for  
not letting you out other than battles, and I know you love Tea, but I love  
her too! All I want in life is peace! Ahhhhh! Yami please help me! I need you  
Yami! You were like my- FATHER!" Yogi screamed, and screamed in even twice as   
much pain afterwords.  
  
Something hit Yami Yugi.  
  
What have I done? What am I doing?!   
I don't want anything to happen to him, I mean that is the last thing that I   
want for him.  
He remebered those words he said to himslef. Yami Yugi screamed, and now the  
eye was trying to possess his mind, and Yugi couldn't help him, for he was   
dying, very slowly. Yami Yugi split from this evil form of himself, and ran  
to Yugi's limp body, his lungs were caving in. He could barely breath.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I'm going back in you now." Said Yami Yugi.  
  
The Evil Yami Yugi hit Yugioh with a blast from the eye. Yugioh was hit away  
from Yugi, and was in pain. Yugi opened his eyes, and mouthed, help me, slowly.  
Yami Yugi quickly arose and ran to Yugi dodging the beams that Evil Yami Yugi  
though at him. He went into Yugi's body, Yugi slowly said Yugioh, and Yugioh  
appeared very ticked off. He used the millanum puzzal to stop the beams from  
even getting close to him, now that he and Yugi were final back to normale   
well they beat this evil Yami Yugi or well they fail?! Find out next time!  
  
  
Thanks for emails and reveiws, it helped me a lot. Please give me some more  
ideas. From now on, I want the reader to have a privalige to help create the  
story and make themslefs happy, as well as others, but if ever there are to  
differnt oppions, well I'll try to do both, and I am sorry for killing Joey   
off earlyer, but I just had to create suspeance for the reader, please forgive  
me on that. I have a thing for killing of people. Anyway, thanks a lot! 


	8. Final Stage

Chapter Eight  
Final Stage  
Written By Xanaphia  
  
"You may call me Lord Namhid. I am the one who was sent by the dark paroh.  
Once he comes you well be gone. Heed my warning paroh Yugioh. He is comming!"  
Namhid began laughing insainly.  
  
Yugioh, we have to switch he can read your mind with that eye.  
  
No Yugi, he can read your mind, I'm going to confuse him. I well give you   
as much energy as I can, you are to come out of my body and take the eye. I   
well stall for as long as I can. Has he entered the soul room in us Yugi?  
  
No, we are safe to do this, but what if he-  
  
Mo time to think, come we must hurry.  
  
Yugi was out of Yugioh's body and hide behind him. He tryed to find a way that  
that made him unnoticeable to Nimhid. He went under the playing field. He   
looked down on Nimhids feet. A hand grabed Yugi's face, and he was being hanged  
by Nimhid.  
  
"Put him down!" Shouted Yugioh  
  
"No. Make me." Said Namhid.  
  
"Fine. By the power of the paroh...I call upon the harpie lady. Save Yugi!"   
Cried Yugioh.  
  
Yugioh had meny tricks up his sleave now, and he understud the reson for   
having so meny dark magicans out on the field. He played a magic card that   
mad all the magicans appear on the field, and then with a card from Tea, he  
sent out the Dark Magican's Girl. WIth this card out it speical was great.   
For every Dark Magican, her power would rise up by 1000. Yugi was by Yugioh's  
side now out of breath, and he reentered Yugioh. His dark magican's and girl  
overpowered Namhid. But the Namid sent out black hole, and distoryed all of  
the monsters Yugioh had, and began lauging.  
  
Yugioh, I think this guy has gone insaine without you in his body.  
  
I think you're right Yugi.  
  
"Now I'll just bring back that card I had in store for you earlyer." Said Namhid.  
  
He placed summan skull on the field, and that terrifed Yugioh. The thing attacked  
Yugioh's life points derectly. Electricity hit Yugioh hard, so hard that he  
fell to his nees, he grabbed onto the field, and pulled himself up, and was  
still being electracuted. Yugioh could hear Yugi scream loudly. His life points  
kept decreasing even though they went sappose to. His life ponts stoped decreasing  
at 100. Yugioh lie on the ground unconscience. Namhid went to Yugioh, and had  
his hand ready to grab the pyramid, but the pyramid shined brightly, and Namhid  
backed away. Yami Yugi staggered up.  
  
"Nice try, but you haven't finished me yet!" Said Yami Yugi.  
  
The duel kept getting better, monsters died left and right. Life points slowly  
going away. The score. 10 to 1000.  
  
"Face it Yami Yugi, you are going to lose." Said Namhid.  
  
Yugioh picked up his 5th to last card...It was the right leg of exodia. He put   
monster after monster in deffence mode, bring back one of his blue eyes, and   
used sword and shield. He picked up yet anouther card after Namhid failed to   
attack. He picked up Left arm of exodia. His blue eyes lie in deffence mode, along  
with his other monsters. After three more turns he had Exodia.  
  
"Now you listen. You're finished!" Cried Yugioh.  
"I like to see you try to diffet this army of deffence and attack monsters! Give  
it up Yugioh!" Shouted Namhid.  
"I well! Exodia, obiverate!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
Namhid feel to his nees.  
  
"He is comming to get you! I swear by it!" Shouted Namhid.  
  
Namhid dissapeared, and the shadow realm was gone. Yugi was now the one in   
control, he feel to the ground out of breath. Both he and Yugioh were tired.  
Tea ran to him, and held him in her arms. Joey and Mai ran over to him as well.  
Joey picked up Yugi. Yugi stired and woke up. He saw Tea and Joey looking at  
him smiling. Kaiba walked over to Yugi. Yugi jumped out of Joey's strong arms  
and was in front of a normale Kaiba.  
  
"Were is the ring? Is Bakura still dead?!" Asked Yugi shaking Kaiba's jacket.  
  
Bakura came from behind Kaiba wearing the ring.  
  
"Kaiba brought me back to life, I'm so happy you won-Yugi? What is it? Yugi!"  
Shouted Bakura.  
  
Kaiba cought the fainting Yugi. Yugi was so out of energy. Kaiba and Joey took  
him back home. Tea stayed there waiting for Yugi to heal up. She asured   
Joey and Kaiba it would be okay for them to leave, and so they did. Tea told  
Yugi she cared for them, and they were seen holding hands all the time, and  
they alway were together. Yugioh did not enterfer with this, but while Yugi   
was asleep, he often wondered who this dark pharoh was.  
  
Now begins part two of the story. Part two is called search for the   
Iteams. You'll see what is going on in the next chapter. Thanks for all of   
your support! Just to let you know why my grammer and spelling is so bad.  
It is because I'm useing Text Document, because the computers in the dorm  
don't have the good stuff, and the computer lap dosn't have one that would   
look right on the site, so please bare with me on that.  
Thanks a ton! 


	9. The Quest Begins!

Part two!   
Chapter Nine The Jurney Begins!   
Written By Xanaphia  
  
Yugi awoke in bed, he saw Tea sitting at the foot of his bed humming some  
sort of tone.  
  
"Tea? It's six in the morning. Why are you here so early?" Asked Yugi.  
"Your Yami talked to me while you selpt. I have some things to tell you, he  
asked not to play duel monsters today because he is werry and tired."Said Tea.  
"How long did you stay here last night?" Asked Yugi in shock.  
"All night, I slept on the couch, and then I came in here. Your grandpa said   
it would be okay as long I did it befor your alarm clock rang, otherwise I   
would have to wait until you came out of your room." Said Tea.  
"Oh...Well is that all he wanted to tell me?" Asked Yugi.  
"He said he may not be able to play duel monsters for a long time." Said Tea  
"What?! Why?!" Asked Yugi.  
"He is dying he said." Said Tea under her breath.  
"That can't be! He is already dead, and a part of me! He can't die!" Said Yugi.  
"Yugi, remeber you told me about Namhid, and the dark pharo?...Yami Yugi said  
he was comming, and once he came he would be very weak, and now he has come.  
He told me that unless you get all the iteam he may leave you forever." Said  
Tea almost crying with Yugi.  
"He can't leave me! I won't let him! I'm sorry Tea, I have to leave for a long  
time. I'm going to find all the iteam I can!" Yugi ran out the door with a   
back pac. It was very havey.   
  
Soon he returned with Bakura, and they talked about this in privit.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I don't want to give you my ring, It would be the same as me  
asking for your puzzle, and I know you wouldn't let me have it."Said Bakura.  
"Your right, then help me. Come with me! I know both of our Yami's could help  
us both in times like this." Said Yugi.  
"You forget, they are weakining, we have barely any time to do this, and besides  
who do we trust that can ware the ring?" Asked Bakura.  
  
Soon Duke came in. He looked the same as ever.  
"I know what is going on, you see I to am weakining. My name is Yami Duke.   
Prince of Dice Monsters. Yugi you fought me and showed me the light. Thank you.  
Now I have come to help you." Said Duke.  
  
Both Bakura and Yugi stared at Duke for a long time. Yami Yugi had faced a Yami  
during his duel with him and didn't even know it! Soon another nock on the   
door was heard. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi, Duke told me everything. I can give you the transportation you need.  
I can also give you anything eles you need." Said Kaiba.  
  
Yugi smiled at Kaiba.  
  
"Bakura, I think we have a winner!" Shouted Yugi.  
"You mean to say give him the eye?!" Asked Bakura.  
"Well he can controle it, he did save you remeber! If he didn't think up that  
deck I needed, I wouldn't be here, and neither would you!" Said Yugi.  
"You have a point...Kaiba, we want you to come with us, and Yami Kaiba can   
help us with you! Sound good?" Asked Bakura.  
"I can't...I can't leave Mokuba." Said Kaiba.  
"I think I have a plan. You could leave him with Joey and Mai. They are already  
thinking of marrage so maybe this well help them out, and us at the same  
time." Said Yugi.   
"Okay everyone go home and get packed, we are going to Egypt!" Said Kaiba.  
  
Tea heard all of this. Wene everyone left, Yugi turned a corner in the house,  
and Tea stood there, she put her arms around him, and began to cry.  
  
"Yugi don't leave me! I love you!" Said Tea.  
"Tea, I'll be right back I promiss, you take care of grandpa while I'm gone  
okay. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Said Yugi.  
  
Joey, was back at Yugi's, he gave a havy sigh.  
  
"What is it Joey?" Asked Yugi.  
"Kaiba and Duke are fighting for my sister. She likes them both, but-well-she  
can't decide, and Duke and Kaiba constinly want to kill each other now. Didn't  
you see how they looked at each other?" Asked Joey.  
"No. Anyway, I have to go, Kaiba's private jet is waiting us at the air port,   
and I don't want to wast time for my Yami! Besides Joey, you have to take care   
of Mokuba, so you won't hear those two fight." Said Yugi.  
"That is true. Okay bye buddy!" Said Joey.  
  
At Kaiba Corp on top of the building. Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Tea, and Yugi's   
Grandpa waved to them. They knew they would come back soon, but what would   
they discover? What is up with the Yamis? Is the Dark Paroh come yet?  
Well they save thear Yamis, and if they fail, what would happen to there lifes?  
  
Okay not the best chapter I know, but it is a begining. So give me some idea's  
on what is going to happen to them in egypt. I'm having a difficalt time with  
this part of the story, so please help me out. 


	10. chapter ten The Pahroh's Tomb

Chapter Ten   
The Paroh's Tomb  
Written By Xanaphia  
  
Inside Kaiba's Jet  
"You be happy I allowed you to come along!" Shouted Kaiba.  
"Oh it wouldn't matter, because if I didn't I would be with Seranity." Said Duke.  
"She wouldn't like your compainy, but mine on the other hand." Started Kaiba.  
"She would have to run away, your arrogance leds her to dispise you." Said Duke.  
"Man you shure know how to yell at each other for this." Said Mokuba.  
"Ah! What are you doing here! How did you-" Kaiba was ruddly interupted.  
"Serenity said that she hopes you come back safe. She tell Duke to get a   
life." Said Mokuba.  
"Do you honestly want me to believe that? Please! I know how this brother thing  
works, you team up agients the one guy whom the older bother currenly dispiese.   
Shame on you Kaiba, letting Mokuba do all of your dirty work." Said Duke shaking a finger.  
"But it's ture! Otherwise I wouldn't be on this ship to tell my brother that. She told me   
to do it, and I did." Said Mokuba hafe crying.  
  
Kaiba punched Duke.  
  
"How dare you! You made my brother cry! Now I'm going to thow you out the window!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
Kaiba grabbed Duke and went to an open window. Yugi and Bakura stopped Kaiba form thowing  
Duke out. Fearing he wasn't kidding.  
  
"All of this over a girl?" Asked Bakura.  
"You'll understand someday Bakura." Said Yugi.  
"Yeah, once he reachs "his stage", and well-never mind, that is only if he ever gets there." Said Duke.  
"Duke, stop acting like a donkey, or maybe I should say sheep, considering sheep are so much dumper." Said Kaiba.  
"Give me a good reson why not to sock you one?!" Shouted Duke.  
"Because you couldn't if you tryed." Said Kaiba.  
  
With that Duke got up and jumped on Kaiba ready to punch whatever he could, but  
Kaiba did a move wich made him be on top of Duke ready to punch him. Kaiba and Duke  
punched each other and kicked each other. Yugi and Bakura watched in horror.  
  
"Even I wouldn't let someone or something do that to me. Well the exception of my Yami of course." Said Bakura.  
"Well how about your homework, duelmonsters, and of course cooking." Asked Yugi.  
  
Bakura put a hand over Yugi's mouth.  
  
"I don't want people to know I cook. It's something only and idiot would do, well exception of wemon, I mean  
Tristen does it, and well he isn't the best person for populaity." Whispered Bakura.  
  
Mokuba jumped on Dukes back, and kept kicking him.  
  
"You big bully! You leave my brother." Shouted Mokuba.  
"Okay...That works to. Mokuba, I was winning." Said Kaiba.  
Eygpt  
  
"Okay, now what do we do?" Asked Yugi.  
"I think we should follow our items."Said Bakura.  
  
Thear itams began to illumenate. After a few hours thear itams glowed  
emensly! Suddenly Yugioh,Yami Bakura, Yami Kaiba, and Yami Duke appeared. They  
opened a hole in the sand, and a tomb had risin. They quickly switched back.  
  
"I'm gussing we go down there." Said Duke.  
"No. You think?!" Asked Kaiba.  
  
They slowly walked down into the tomb. They saw an empty tomp, and a place  
were an item would be reasting, but it was not there.  
  
"This dosn't seem good." Said Bakura.  
"Lets get out of here quik!" Shouted Kaiba.  
"Why?" Asked Duke.  
""cause the walls are closing!" Shouted Kaiba.  
  
They began running out, and Bakura, and Duke escaped, but Yugi and Kaiba  
remained stuck in the tomb. They began to hear a clicking noise.  
  
"You don't sappose that those bugs are like the bettals in the "Mummy" do you  
Yugi?" Asked Kaiba.  
"For our sakes I hope not!" Said Yugi.  
  
A pitch blackness covered the room, it was full of bettals. Yugi and   
Kaiba both screamed at the top of thear lungs. Suddenly without worring there  
items shot out beams that made a path, and Yugi and Kaiba ran though it, and hoped  
that they would find anougher way out without calling there Yamis. They were in a  
bad state already.  
  
Well Yugi and Kaiba get out? Well help me out here, what well they run  
into? What well they find? Well they even get out next chapter? 


	11. Chapter 11 the truth between Yugi and Ba...

Chapter  
The truth between Bakura and Yugi  
  
"Great now we're stuck here." Said Seto.  
"Hey it could be worse Seto." Said Yugi.  
"Oh yeah? How?" Asked Seto angered.  
"The torches could burn out." Said Yugi.  
  
The torches burn out by a wind within the tomb.  
  
"You just had to say it didn't you?" Asked Seto pissed off.  
"Sorry. To bad Bakura isn't here. If he was then we could get out of here much  
easyer you know." Said Yugi.  
"But he isn't so lets try something that well work." Said Seto.  
"Seto? Are you okay?" Asked Yugi.  
"I'm a Yumi right now." Said Seto.  
"What! Stop! You'll kill both of you!" Shouted Yugi.  
"This pyrimide is sustaining my body somehow, and I have to anyway. For the   
both of us." Said Seto.  
  
Seto hits the ground hard with his nees, and returns to normale.  
  
"Don't do that!" Shouted Yugi.  
"I'm fine, my Yugi and I were looking for a way out. Sorry we yealled at you   
Yugi. The only logical thing to do is get out of this pyamide, by going though  
it. Maybe there is an exsit father ahead." Said Seto.  
"No, the tunnle only went into the ground, wich means, we would be going father  
down. No way thear would be an exsit." Said Yugi.  
"True, but what other choice have we?" Asked Seto.  
"Good quistion." Said Yugi. Yugi thinks. "Okay lets go." Said Yugi.  
  
Yugi and Seto continued down the path. Seto lights his flashlight, and  
tells Yugi to keep his for wene his battery runs out. They both stop hearing noises  
in the dark. Seto shines his light everywere looking for whatever the noise is   
being made.  
  
"I don't like this." Said Seto under his breath.  
"Neither do I." Said Yugi in a whisper.  
"Were is it comming from?! This pyrimade is so big I can't fiqure out were it's   
comming from! Darn it! Yugi, stay close to me, if anything would happen to you,  
it would be the end of me!" Said Seto.  
"....."  
"Yugi?" Asked Seto.  
  
Seto turns around, and Yugi was gone.   
  
"Help me!" Shouted Yugi from above.  
  
Seto flashed his light and saw a big spider. It was a luncher spider.  
Seto grabbed a torch, and lights it with a lighter. He tossed the torch up starting  
the web on fire. Yugi dropped, and Seto cought him.  
  
"Thanks Seto." Said Yugi.  
  
The luncher spider fell to the floor level.  
  
"Oh, don't thank me just yet!" Shouted Seto.  
  
Seto grabbed Yugi's arm and ran pulling Yugi with him. The spider would  
not stop at any rate. It wanted its' meal.  
  
  
"I have an idea!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Oh? And that would be?" Shouted Kaiba.  
"Give me the flashlight." Shouted Yugi.  
"Here take it, but it won't do you any good!" Shouted Seto.  
"Now stop running." Said Yugi.  
"Are you insain? That thing is trying to eat us, and I am not welling to be on it's  
menu." Said Seto.  
"Then let go of me!" Shouted Yugi.  
"And be known as a killer? No, besides I have a dueling match to settle with you.  
So I refuse to allow you to die, perhapes another time Yugi." Said Seto.  
"I'm serious, let me go." Said Yugi.  
"No!" Shouted Seto  
  
"Yugi...I'm...I'm fading fast...I need....I need to...I need to drink the elixer.  
I...I...The elixer will provent me from leaving my dead soul in you. It well save  
all the Yumi's, including the dark king's if we release the elixer. So instead I   
well use all of my energy to transport you and Seto out of this pyrimade. Do you  
understand?" Asked Yumi Yugi.  
"No! You can't leave me! It doesn't matter if the dark king arises. We can stop   
him without a probblem!" Said Yugi.  
"No, I'm going to-" Yumi Yugi was cut off.  
  
Yugi was out of his trance and saw Seto on the floor with cunck all over   
him. It was a sticky web.   
  
"Seto!" Shouted Yugi.  
"No, Yugi! Stay back save yourself. Take the-" Seto began to twitch.  
"Seto?" Asked Yugi.  
"Trap hole!" Shouted a voice.  
The spider fell through a hole. There stood Bakura.  
"Bakura!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Oh no, I'm to late." Said Bakura.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Yugi.  
"Seto is in the Shadow Realm now." Said Bakura.  
"But why?" Asked Yugi.  
"His Yumi went to the Shadow Realm, Seto was going to give you the eye, then found  
out his most trusted friend was going to die, so he went to fight with him in   
the Shadow Realm." Said Bakura.  
"What?" Asked Yugi.  
"Drink this befor your Yumi fades out like his. It's Goblins secret remedy. It   
well help you live longer." Said Bakura.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Seto.  
  
Seto shuttered and opened his eyes.  
  
"He-he's alive!" Exclaimed Bakura.  
"Leave my soul alone....." Seto was nocked out.  
"We should wait here. Don't worrie I won't let anything happen to us. Duke is with  
Mokuba in another temple. They are being guided by an egyption man, he wore wight,   
has a turben, and big green eyes." Said Bakura.  
"He has the key millanium item. He tryed to unlock my mind, but my Yumi's deffences  
were way to high for him. That was I was in Pegasus's manchen." Said Yugi.  
"I know. I was there, sort of." Said Yumi Bakura.  
"You shouldn't be in that form all the time." Said Yugi.  
"Don't you forget I want that item, and I am going to take it from you, right now.  
There is nothing you can do." Said Bakura.  
"You're the one that sent the spider!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Got that right." Said Bakura.  
"You know what? Say cheese!" Said Seto.  
  
Bakura looked at Seto, and the eye hit Bakura's ring off. Bakura looked at  
Seto evily.  
  
"You're going to regret that." Said Bakura.  
"What?! Bakura what are you doin?" Asked Yugi.  
  
Bakura punches Yugi in the gut, and starts beating Yugi. Seto gets up, and   
puches Bakura hard in the face. Bakura falls to the ground. Yugi hits the ground  
and vomites. He coughs and breaths hard in pain. Seto bends down by Yugi, and holds  
him close. Seto picks up Bakura's ring and Yugi. He walks off leaving Bakura behind. 


	12. Chapter 12 enter Shadow Realm

Yugi awoke while being on Seto's back. He looked around. Everything looked like a blur.  
  
"Seto! Stop!" Yelled Yugi.  
  
Seto stoped, relising that Yugi had awained. He set Yugi down on the ground gently. He   
looked him over making sure he was still alright. Yugi saw Bakura's ring around Seto's  
neck.   
  
"Were is Bakura?!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Lieing somewere in this maze." Said Yami Seto.  
"Don't be in that form!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Don't worrie I activated a sheild so our Yami's are in no danger to whatever may be  
hurting them. Bakura want's your puzzle Yugi, and I can not allow him to have it.  
Do you understand?" Asked Yumi Seto.  
"We can't just leave him!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Watch us leave him." said Yami Seto.  
"NO!" Shouted Yugi.   
  
Yugi ran the oppisit way. He had no idea were he was, then he stoped   
running.   
  
"Yugi, I know this place. It's one of the Pharo's tombs. I swear I've been here  
before." Said Yami Yugi.  
"Okay I'll switch with you." Said Yugi.  
  
"Yugioh!" Said Yugi.  
  
Seto was now by Yugi.  
  
"I'm too late!" Said Yami Seto.  
"Give me that ring right now Seto." Said Yami Yugi.  
"Why?" Asked Seto.  
"Why not?" Asked Yami Yugi.  
"Maybe I don't want you to have it." Said Seto.  
"There is an evil spirit in that ring, and you can not controle it." Said Yami   
Yugi.  
"Oh, and you think you can?" Asked Yami Seto harshly.  
"No, but I do know if we had some of that elixer the spirit well return to it's  
normale self, no longer evil, but good natured." Said Yami Yugi.  
"Forget it! Why should I trust you?!" Shouted Yami Seto.  
"Because I have saved your live many times, and I am your friend." Said Yami   
Yugi.  
"The first my be ture, but you're no friend of mine!" Shouted Yami Seto.  
"Give me the ring!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
"I need it!" Shouted Seto.  
"Why?" Asked Yami Yugi with a genteler tone because of Seto.  
"If I go back into that Shadow Realm I'll be done for! Me and my Yami well die.  
We bearly servived the first time." Said Seto.  
"Okay keep the ring for now, but we need to find Bakura, he needs the ring as much  
as you do." Said Yami Yugi.  
"I agree, lets go back and find Bakura." Said Seto.  
  
The two ran back to search for Bakura. Yami Yugi heard someone scream.  
  
"Bakura!" Shouted Yami Yugi."Did you hear him scream Seto?" Asked Yami Yugi.  
"I heard nothing." Said Seto honestly.  
  
After they ran for a five minits they saw Bakura's body just lieing   
there on the ground. Seto kneeled down by him.  
  
"He's still breathing." Said Seto.  
  
Yami Yugi opened one of Bakura's eyes. It was larg and just brown. He  
then fell backwords. Bakura's eye shut. Yami Yugi started to shake.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Seto.  
"We're to late, he's entered the Shadow Realm." Said Yami Yugi upset.  
"Give me your hand." Said Seto.  
  
Yami Yugi gave Seto his hand. Seto evily smiled at Yami Yugi, and became  
Yami Seto.   
"Spell binding circle."Said Seto.  
"Seto! NO! Stop this! Seto!" Shouted Yami Yugi  
"I want that puzzle." Said Seto.  
  
Seto reached for the puzzle, but was struck back with turmendis force. He  
had forgoten one thing. In order to get Yugi's item he would have to beet him in  
a duel, or surender it wellingly...Yami Yugi screamed in pain.  
  
Inside the Dream Room  
"Yugioh! Hold on!" Shouted Yugi.  
"Ahhhhh! I can't!" Shouted Yami Yugi.  
  
Yugi held the puzzle, in his hands. "Free soul!"Yugi shouted  
Outside the Dream room.  
  
Seto returned to normale, and the spell wore off. Seto became Yami Seto.  
Now it was just Yugi. Yugi smiled.   
  
In Dream Room  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Yugi.  
"I'm fine now, thank you for saving me that way. He is comming, and we well have  
to face him soon, he'll be twice as powerful once he gets Seto, I dought Seto can  
servive the next blow this dark king gives him." Said Yugioh.  
"I think the ring might protect him." Said Yugi.  
"I forgott! We got to get that ring off of him, as well as the eye. Bakura's and   
Seto's soul well be trapped still, but then the three spirits well have to obay   
us, if they want to live. They can help us overpower the dark king. I know it's  
risky, but if you don't want to I understand." Said Yugioh.  
"What other choice have we, I know nothing except what you tell me, and I trust  
you with my life Yami Yugi." Said Yugi.  
"I trust you with my life as well...Then it is settled, but you have to hurry   
before he drains the millainums power!" Shouted Yugioh.  
  
In the tomb.  
  
Yugi takes the eye and ring, he puts them on, and screams.  
  
Yugi enters the shadow realm.... 


	13. 13 The Dark Lord

Chapter 13   
  
The Dark Lord  
  
Yugi awakes in the Shadow Realm. He shakes his head in pain. Then looks around him. His body was not use to this place. He began screaming, but suddenly he was fine. There was a green shield around him. A figure in a black cloak sat in a chair.  
  
"Don't scream, it's annoying." Said a male voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Yugi getting up.  
  
"Yami...Don't you remember me?" Asked the male behind the cloak.  
  
*Yami...How does he know you?* Asked Yugi.  
  
*I am not sure, but he thinks you are me. Lets see what this guy is all about.* Replied Yami.  
  
*What about the others?* Asked Yugi.  
  
*Strange I thought they where here too...I'm not sure.* Answered Yami with a hint of worry.  
  
Yugi looked up at the man.  
  
"Where are my friends?!" He demanded.  
  
"Your- what?" Asked the man.  
  
"The ones that where brought here." Replied Yugi.  
  
"I brought no one here." Retorted the man.  
  
"I saw them. They where lifeless. One had white hair, and the other was tall, skinny, and had brown hair. What did you do to them?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh them. I did not bring them here." Replied the man laughing slightly. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked.  
  
"But- there eyes." Said Yugi in aw.  
  
"They are my mind slaves of curse. See this rod? This rod grants me the power to in slave minds." Answered the man.  
  
*The millinium rod...That voice! Could it by my protector? No, he would not be against me...I'm taking over Yugi.* Said Yami.  
  
Before Yugi could even thing Yami switched. Yami looked at the man.  
  
"Show yourself!" Shouted Yami.  
  
"Hau? Your voice changed." Replied the man.  
  
"So has yours...Marik." Answered Yami with some anger in his voice.  
  
He glared at the cloaked male. The male got up, and throw off his cloak. There stood a tanned, white haired, green eyed male.   
  
"Well now...You didn't forget me...Did you Yami." Said Marik with a smile.  
  
"No, why am I here?" Asked Yami angerly.  
  
"For me to take your items away. I went them, and I want them now." Said Marik greedily.  
  
"Just try and take it." Said Yami with a smile.  
  
"Hmph. Even I'm not that stupid. I know your tricks! The only way for me to get that item is to bet you in a duel!" Shouted Marik.  
  
"Funny, if I bet you then you must give me the rod which you hold." Replied Yami.  
  
A portal near them was opened, and in stepped a woman.  
  
"I am Izual. His sister, please come with me." She said desperatly.  
  
Marik teleported over to her, and out from the rod was came a dagger. He was about to harm her. Yami quickly pulled out. Yami tries to help the woman, but can't get out of the shield.  
  
"Izual!" Shouted Yami.  
  
The woman got away from Marik, and went to the shield. She punched at it. Yugi used the ring to summon his dark magician. He then broke the shield. The dark magician was turned back into a card, and Izual escaped with Yami. She gave him the millinium necklace.  
  
"Use it well my love." She said.  
  
"What asked Yami.  
  
Izual grabbed Yami, and kissed him, then opened up the portal.  
  
"GO!" She shouted. 


End file.
